


Just Push Play, They're Gonna Bleep It Anyway

by Yekith



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comedy, Frerard, M/M, MCR, Smut, van times, young mcr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yekith/pseuds/Yekith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night on the road for a young band called My Chemical Romance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Push Play, They're Gonna Bleep It Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> The title (which is half random 'cause I couldn't come up with anything better) belongs to Aerosmith, but the fic doesn't relate to the song. It was supposed to be just PWP but...well, not sure what to call it! Picture the band some time around 2002.

It was an unusually cold night for April, but they couldn't feel it -even though they'd discarded their jackets long ago. Frank was practically face-planting on the backseat of the old van, forehead resting over his folded arms. His knees were slightly bent, his legs as spread as the reduced space and his half-way-down jeans allowed it. Gerard was mostly lying on Frank's back, arms wrapped around his chest and chin leaning on his shoulder; for moments kissing it, for moments whispering in the boy's ear as he slowly thrust into him. They were both exhausted, so it was rather lazy. The position and the place weren't exactly comfortable, but they needed the release; and Gerard couldn't say no after Frank naughtily disclosed that he'd prepped himself in the club's bathroom.

A sudden bump in the road caused them to jump on the seat, the landing making Gerard bury himself deeper into Frank's ass.

"Mmm, fuck... _there_ ," Frank moaned, arching his back.

"Shhh! Quiet, baby..." Gerard hid his mouth into the other's pink-orange hair to muffle his giggles. "...they think we're sleeping!"

The only response from Frank was a weak whine as he bit his own arm and pushed up to meet Gerard's thrusts.

"Oh. My. God," came Mikey's voice from the front seat. "Don't tell me they're fucking back there."

"I don't want to know," Matt warned, griping the wheel tighter.

Ray -who was sitting with Mikey so they could share his Nintendo- cautiously turned his head to peep in between the seats. His paling face and the hand that automatically shot up to cover his eyes would have been enough of an answer for the bassist, but Ray still mumbled, "Positive. Your brother and Frank are having sex in the backseat."

"Told you I _didn't_ want to know. Dammit, Toro!" Matt hit his head against the window.

"Shit," Gerard cursed, freezing.

"Don'tstopplease," Frank pleaded, embarrassed but too turned on to care at the moment. "Don't w-worry, guys, we put a towel over the seat!"

"What the f...that's not the point!" Mikey threw his arms in the air. "Just...we're here too, you know! WHY."

"Well...you rushed us out of the club! And this wouldn't be h-happening if Ray had gotten me some weed as he promised!" Frank argued before addressing Gerard in a whisper again, "Fuck, Gee...why'd you stop moving?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Gerard whispered back hysterically.

"Oh. That's great, Frank." Mikey snorted. "So, you mean you only let my brother fuck you 'cause you ran out of weed?"

"Is that it?" Gerard smirked, rocking his hips particularly hard against Frank's ass just once. He wanted to go on more than anything, but he didn't appreciate the audience -even if they weren't looking- and he wanted to hear what Frank had to say. Never in his life had he been in such an awkward situation.

"OH, FUCK, YES!" Frank screamed, wishing his face to merge with the seat afterwards. Oh, _the shame_. How would he look at the guys' faces again after that? "Uh..sorry. I...Mikey...no! I let your brother uh...do what he's doing...first, 'cause playing shows turns me on and I _needed_ it. S-second, 'cause I happen to _love_ this stinky asshole..."

"Aww, love you too, little pothead!"

"...but...if Toro had gotten me the weed, it'd have calmed me down and I'd been able to wait 'til we got to that friend of Otter's house. There."

"Why are we touring with a horny teenager, again?" Matt wondered aloud.

"Fuck off, I'm 20!" Frank retorted, annoyed. The fact that Gerard had gotten into a fit of laughter while inside of him wasn't helping. And he was _still_ painfully hard, with his dick trapped under his body and his boyfriend's weight not even letting him move enough to hump the seat.

"Oh, big fucking difference."

"If you wanted the weed tonight so much why didn't you get it yourself?" Ray spat. "What am I, your fucking dealer?"

"Could you guys...maybe...let us finish?" Gerard finally spoke, noticing Frank's desperation. He had agreed to have sex there, after all. He knew the risks, so now he couldn't wash his hands of it. They were together in the embarrassment, and Gerard would explode if he didn't start moving again.

Ray, Mikey and Matt didn't answer, and Frank and Gerard couldn't see them from where they were lying. All they heard was the sound of someone fumbling around with the contents of a bag. Next some clicks and last, a heavy metal band unknown to Frank and only vaguely familiar to Gerard coming out of the van's crappy speakers. There was a reason why they never played music that loud there. The static and vibration was terrible.

"I guess that was a yes..." Gerard didn't lose any time. The music, even if more strident than exciting, gave him new vigor. He forgot about his tired, achy body and began to jerk his hips to the rhythm.

"Uh...rock me, rock me hard," Frank exclaimed incoherently.

Gerard couldn't understand what his partner was saying, but the husky tone made him shiver. Once they had both found a steady pace, he freed his arms from under Frank's body and placed them on his shoulders, massaging the tension away.

Frank relaxed; the initial soft humming coming from his throat turning into moans and nonsensical rambling as his sleepiness mixed with pleasure. He felt Gerard kiss his shoulder blades and nape, while strong fingers now stroke his biceps. Turning his head to the right, he smiled to himself. He knew Gerard would address the invitation in seconds.

Gerard groaned at the sight of the scorpion on Frank's neck, his thrusts quickening as he alternately licked and nibbled at it. Feeling close, he then struggled to bring them both to a kneeling position, holding a panting Frank tightly against his chest.

The boy -having just recovered from the flu- didn't have much energy left after his stage antics. He let his tired head fall back on Gerard's shoulder, silently begging him to do all the job. Gerard accepted the challenge, putting one foot on the car's floor in search of leverage to try and angle his last thrusts better. He wanted to make it all well worth the trouble.

It took some squirming and bitching, but Frank's squeal and the short nails digging into Gerard's arms, told him that was the way to go.

"T-touch me! Fuck...almost!" Frank screamed. It was loud enough for Gerard to hear over the music, so they could only hope the others hadn't heard it too.

"Lazy, aren't we?"

"Fuck...please...I...fuuuuuck..." Making sense was the last of Frank's worries when there was a hand around his cock and his prostate was being hit almost constantly. He attempted to help, moving his hips forward to meet Gerard's fist and then back again; but his coordination was messed up and he failed to do it fast enough. There was no need to, anyway, since he was coming after the first stroke with another music-defeating moan.

Gerard sped up, the familiar burning sensation descending. Outspread fingers of one hand over the tender flesh of Frank's abdomen, holding him; the other cupping the spent boy's face. His orgasm hit him in the middle of an open mouthed kiss and there he stayed, lips pressed against Frank's neck to drown any sound that could have passed through them. Frank emitted a whimper similar to a meow, and Gerard would have laughed if he wasn't trying to regain his normal breathing.

After a couple of minutes, Gerard pulled out of Frank and helped him lay down on the seat, making sure he wouldn't misjudge distances in his sleepy state and hit his head. Then he cleaned him up and pulled his boxers and jeans back up before doing the same with his own.

"Mmm...so good," Frank said with a loopy smile and closed eyes. "Thank you, Gee-gee."

"You're so silly, Frankie-babe." Gerard kissed the teasing pouty lips, ending up falling on top of Frank when he was dragged by the front of his t-shirt.

They simply kissed then, slow and wetly as they ran their dirty fingers through each other's greasy hair. They stank of sweat and come -Gerard more so than Frank since he had refused to wake up the last time they'd found a shower two days ago. But they were used to it, it was part of the life they had chosen and they wouldn't have it any other way. Gerard said it was the smell of future success, and Frank was too hopeful himself to argue.

"Frank...I'm too heavy to sleep on top of you, babe," Gerard murmured, feeling how still the other had gone.

"Uh...'m not sleeping, no..."

"Yes, you're practically asleep. Hey...Fraaankie," He shook him gently. "hold on to me and I'll switch us over."

Frank used his last trace of consciousness to clinch to Gerard, who expertly rolled in the direction of the backrest, inverting their places. Then he made himself comfortable; flexed leg surrounding Gerard's hip, head tucked under his chin and a hand searching for his lover's.

Gerard knew Frank was already asleep by the time he embraced him with his free hand. He recognized that subtle change in his respiration against the skin of his neck, just like he knew it would be a matter of minutes until that soothing tickling feeling eased him into sleep too. He thought of asking the guys to turn the music down, but he couldn't bring himself to raise his voice.

"You think it's safe to turn this shit down?" Mikey asked, slumped over Ray's shoulder. "It's giving me a headache."

"This, is _no_ shit! It's..."

"You know what I mean, turn it the fuck down."

"Alright, alright! I think we gave them enough time," Ray said, reaching for the stereo's stop button.

"About fucking time!" Matt sighed.

"You'd rather listen to our personal porn channel?"

"No, Toro. No. I heard enough anyway."

"Sounds like they're sleeping now..." Mikey noted. "Check, Ray."

"Why always me?"

The younger Way took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Because...none of them is your brother, so the awkward factor is lower."

"What about Otter?"

"I'm driving your asses and got us a place to crash, _you_ check on the horny couple," the mentioned one excused himself.

Ray puffed, defeated. "Okay..." Repeating the action from earlier, he took a look at the backseat. This time, however, he chuckled. "Awww, they're actually kind of adorable together when they have their pants on."

Mikey kneeled on his seat, wanting to see what had caused his band mate to coo at them like a proud mother. "They reek, though." He wrinkled his nose.

"You don't smell much better," the other asserted, finishing the sentence with a smirk before Mikey could counteract. "and neither do I."

"Throw a blanket on them," Matt interrupted. "I don't want the kid getting sick again. Or Gerard for that matter. It's a miracle he didn't get the plague too with how they're stuck to each other all the fucking time."

"Otter has a heart, Otter has a heart!" Mikey chanted.

Ray retrieved an old, discolored blanket from under his seat and extended it over Gerard and Frank, smiling when he thought of how similar to a family they were after all -albeit a little bit fucked-up.


End file.
